1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel, in particular, to a rotor of a spinning reel that delivers fishing line in the forward direction.
2. Background Information
A rotor pivotally coupled to a fishing line guide portion for winding fishing line on a spool is provided to a spinning reel. The rotor includes a coupling portion rotatably supported by the reel body via a pinion gear and first and second rotor arms provided to the coupling portion. The outside surface of the first rotor arm is covered with a cover member. A cylindrically shaped open portion is formed at the rear end portion of the coupling portion. There is a concern that the outside surface of the cover member provided to the open portion, the first rotor arm, and the second rotor arm may be scratched when the spinning reel is placed on the ground with the fishing pole attached. There is a well-known spinning reel that has a guard member for guarding the first and second rotor arms and the rear end portion of the coupling portion (refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-095131 and Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2004-141039). The cover member in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-095131 is made from metal and is disposed so as to protrude to the surface from between the open portion and the cover member provided to the rotor arms or the rear cover member that covers the open portion. The guard member in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2004-141039 is an integrally formed member made from metal which guards and reinforces the first and second rotor arms. The guard member is disposed between the rear end portion of the coupling portion and the cover member as well as between the first and second rotor arms.